Good Life
Written and Produced by: Situationman Summary Everyone is on Winter Break in this episode. Alli, Conner, Clare, Jenna and Dave want to celebrate the holidays with a private party but they purposely don't invite K.C. Devin is happy to know about his mother being released out of prison but when his father finds out, he takes his anger out on Devin. Fitz and Jack have a tough time surviving in their hut. Gwen, Tom, Issabella, and Finn are snowed in Issabella's house. Plot A - Alli, Clare, Conner, Jenna, Dave, Jake and Tyson The old niner group are hanging out at Clare's house. Alli: And so, for this Christmas vaction I have decided to throw a party starring us! Jake: Amazing! Who's invited? Everyone looks at Jake. Jake: Umm... sorry Ty, you can't come. Clare and Jenna: Ahemm! Jake: Niether am I. Dave: I was thinking...Liam and Adam. Conner: I was thinking Becky and Luke Baker Alli: Didn't they move back to Florida? Dave: They sure did. Conner: Fitz? Jake in the other room: Bad idea, Conner! Alli: We don't want anymore problems. Jenna: Sam? Clare: Yes Conner: K.C.? Awkward silence Dave: Um... You sure? Alli: I don't think K.C.'s a good idea. Conner: Why? He's our friend. Jenna: He has other stuff to do. Alli: I don't think K.C. would be good at partying anyways. Conner looks down Conner: Why things be the same way they were, when we were freshmen? Alli: Because Conner, things have to change... Theme song Plot B - Devin and his parents Devin is comes inside after shoveling. His phone rings. Devin: Hello? Laura: Hello sweety! Devin: Mom? Oh my gosh! Where are you calling from? Laura: The bus station. Devin: Your out of jail? Laura: That's right! Though I am on probation. Devin: For how long? Laura: A year. Devin: At least you can stay out of the trouble you never committed. They both laugh. Matt grabbs the phone and throws it. Matt: Who the hell was that? Devin: It was Mom. Why did you throw my phone?! Matt slaps Devin Matt: Don't talk back to me! Matt walks away Devin grabs his phone, which appears to be fine, he puts a coat on and leaves. Plot C - Jack and Fitz Jack and Fitz are in their hut and Jack is shivering like crazy. Fitz: Geez Jack, I can here your teeth. Jack: It's too cold! Fitz: So? Jack: We might not even make it past winter! Fitz: Good point. Come help me get some more shelter. Jack: Ok. Plot D - Issabella, Gwen, Tom, and Finn Issabella: Guys wake up! Gwen: Is breakfast time? Tom: It's half past 11. Finn: We over slept? Issabella: Yea, now no one go out side! Tom: Why? Issabella: We're snowed in! Finn: No way! We really are! Gwen: Hey where's your mom? Issabella: She steped out hours ago. She called and said she's at Miss Paige's house. Tom: So now what do we do? Issabella: Relax and Tom? Tom: Yes? Issabella: Come with me. Tom and Issabella go into Mia's room and close the door. Gwen: I'll see if Jack can come by. Gwen goes in Issabella's room. Finn: And then there was one. Finn turns on the TV. Plot A - K.C. and Conner Conner calls K.C. K.C. Hey buddy! Conner: Hey K.C. K.C. What's up? Conner: We're having a Christmas party. Wanna come? K.C. Sure. When? Conner: Tonite at 7pm. K.C. Cool thanks. Plot B - Devin and Kaitlyn Devin: